Destinos Cruzados
by Blonde and Brunette
Summary: (UA) Allison conoce a una encantadora doctora recién llegada al hospital con quien entabla una agradable amistad. Su hermana Emma se muda unos días a su casa con la excusa de necesitar una licencia médica por estrés laboral. ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a la chica nueva y se de cuenta que es exactamente idéntica a la mujer de sus pesadillas? (Allison-Eva) (SwanQueen)
1. Capitulo 1

_N/A Bueno, esta historia es un capricho mío, quería escribirlo y salió. Si quieren leer están más que invitadas y por supuesto hagánmelo saber en un review ;) Es mi primera historia de éste estilo así que espero sus opiniones._

 _Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:_

 _1.- Los capítulos serán cortos, pero las actualizaciones regulares._

 _2.-_ _Participarán Allison de House MD y Eva Zambrano de Miami Medical y por supuesto Swan Queen._

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

A pesar del fulgurante sol que hacía de aquel momento una agradable tarde de primavera, Allison, de treinta años deseaba que aquel tormentoso día terminase de una buena vez. Su especialidad era la inmunología. Hacía dos años que se desempeñaba como jefe de emergencias en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Boston, estaba orgullosa de ello. Se había esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estaba, pero días como aquel, donde la sala de emergencias se abarrotaba de pacientes y su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y encontrar un poco de paz. Unos minutos, sólo unos minutos de tranquilidad serían suficientes para recargarse de energía. Estaba a punto de ordenar su café favorito, su mente se había perdido al pararse frente al mostrador. Cuando la chica que atendía le sonrió consultando si llevaría su orden habitual, se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa amable. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la nada hasta que pudo retirar lo que había pedido. Caminó hacia una de las mesas de la entrada y su teléfono volvió a sonar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirlo, ya no quería responder a ningún llamado. Lógicamente era consciente de que no podía hacer semejante cosa, así que tomó el móvil y miró la pantalla. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver quien era la que llamaba.

-Emma- saludó llevando su café a la boca -¿A qué debo el honor?

-¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hermana favorita?- Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Por supuesto. ¿En qué andas ahora?- sintió un suspiró al otro lado y volvió a beber su café.

-Necesitaba distraerme. Es demasiado largo de explicar. Aunque quisiera matar lenta y dolorosamente a mi jefa sería un buen resumen.-

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que haces trabajando allí. ¿Es por algún caso o algo?- su hermana al otro lado chasqueó la lengua.

-No tanto. Creo que ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que me retiene aquí. Pero créeme, no creo durar mucho más.-

-Eres buena en lo que haces, trabajo no te faltará, eso seguro- Sintió una risita al otro lado de la linea y suspiró.-¿Cuándo vienes a verme?

-Pronto, y me instalaré por unos días. Así que espera ansiosa.-

-De acuerdo. Ahora debo dejarte. Cuando quieras llegar, tu tienes la llave de casa.-

-Hasta después Al-

Se despidió de ella y volvió a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de su bata blanca. Suspiró, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el cesto de basura ubicado a un lado de la puerta. Al salir de allí una persona que entraba demasiado apurada y sin intención la chocó.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó levantando la mirada hacia ella -Es que...- la mujer de ojos oscuros la barrió con la mirada. Acomodó su corto cabello levemente antes de volver a hablar. -¿Eres médico del Princeton?- preguntó al ver su nombre y la insignia de su chaqueta.

-Así es- La morena suspiró aliviada-

-Gracias a Dios- dijo causando aún más desconcierto en la doctora.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-¡Si! - respondió inmediatamente.- Tengo una cita en poco tiempo y- hizo una pausa -Bueno, una serie de contratiempos me hicieron perder mi bolso y sé que es por aquí cerca pero, aún no puedo ubicar bien la dirección.- Allison sonrió-

-Me dirijo hacia allí, puede acompañarme si quiere- La morena le sonrió ampliamente.

-Es usted muy amable.- Ella se encogió de hombros restandole importancia y le tendió la mano -Muchas gracias Doctora -miró nuevamente el nombre bordado en la solapa al tiempo en que ella le devolvía el saludo con un apretón de manos. -Cameron.

-No hay de qué...- Alzó sus cejas en espera de que le dijera su nombre-

-Eva, Eva Zambrano-

* * *

 _N/A: Espero encontrarlos en el siguiente capítulo y que les resulte interesante la propuesta. Hasta el próximo._


	2. Capitulo 2

_N/A Antes que todo quiero agradecer a los que le dieron fav y follow a la historia. De verdad significa mucho para mi que la lean y la sigan._

 _Y particularmente a quienes se tomaron un minutito para dejarme su comentario. Muchísimas gracias de verdad_

 _Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:_

 _1.-_ _Aún no estoy segura si Eva y Allison tendrán alguna implicación romántica, puesto que había pensado en ellas como buenas amigas. Pero no lo sé. Aún no me decido. Así que si quieren opinar bienvenidos sean. Ya verán más adelante que tienen que ver las otras dos en la historia de ellas._

 _2.- Quizás los capítulos siguientes sean un poco más extensos, todo depende jeje_

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

A poco más de media hora de allí. Emma se sobaba la sien incesantemente. Inhalando con lentitud, contando hasta el tres mil para evitar un colapso nervioso. Iba por el 213 cuando sintió nuevamente su voz.

-Swan...- No gritó, ella no era así, fue apenas una delicada mención de su apellido, pronunciado en un tono tan casual que estaba segura que su verdadera intención era que no la escuchase para poder tener un pretexto y llamarle la atención. Por que así era trabajar con ella. O mejor dicho, así era para ella trabajar con Regina Mills. Según otras personas de las que no estaba muy segura de su estado mental, la alcaldesa era una mujer agradable, responsable, cordial y abierta a debatir temas de interés de su pequeño y adorado pueblo a las afueras inmediatas de Boston. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que le podría haber hecho para que siempre tuviese una excusa para fastidiarla. Llegó a pensar muchas cosas sobre eso pero siempre acababa con la misma conclusión.

-El problema no es suyo, es mío- lo susurró apretando los dientes mientras se levantaba del cómodo sitial en el que estaba sentada. Repasó aquella frase en su mente y estuvo segura de que así era. ¿Por qué razón soportaría entonces a esa mujer? No tenía necesidad. Había caído de casualidad en ese pueblo que parecía salido de un cuento de Disney, dónde todos se conocían con todos, se saludaban en la calle con una sonrisa y hablaban de cosas cotidianas cuando se encontraban en algún local del diminuto centro. Ella amaba la ciudad, amaba su independencia entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta del estudio y al abrir sólo la miró. Estaba sentada solemnemente cual si fuera una reina. Con sus lentes apenas caídos un poco de más por la imperceptible loma de su nariz. Había notado su presencia. Por supuesto que sí. Pero sería indigno dárselo a conocer inmediatamente, así que continuó escribiendo sobre la hoja reposada en su escritorio. Emma suspiró y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a maldecirse a sí misma. ¿Acaso pretendía que ella se anunciase? Si sabía que estaba allí parada. Estaba a punto de lanzar humo por la nariz cuando su voz resonó en la fría estancia.

-¿Piensa quedarse toda la tarde en la puerta?- Se quitó los lentes sosteniéndolos apenas con dos de sus dedos y levantó la mirada hacia la rubia. Ella resopló y se atrevió a entrar. Se puso de pie frente al escritorio y llevó sus manos a la cadera. Levantando de un golpecito el mentón le dio a entender su pregunta " _¿Qué quieres_?" Y Regina lo comprendió perfectamente.

-¿Sería tan amable de traerme un café?- la rubia estuvo casi segura de que la vena de su frente acababa de explotarle. Pudo sentir el pitido en sus oídos.

-¿Por qué no va usted sola?- Regina se incorporó sobre su asiento y señaló a su pierna enyesada que mantenía levemente levantada sobre un banquito. Arqueó una ceja esperando que la rubia comprendiera su respuesta. -¿Por qué no le pide a su secretaria?- La alcaldesa se volvió a acomodar para seguir trabajando pero antes respondió.

-No confío en mi secretaria- Emma arrugó la nariz. Y odió a ésa mujer con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitió. Esa mirada de damisela abandonada y en peligro era probablemente la razón que ella no pensaba admitir jamás, que en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo, no le caía tan mal. Por momentos podía ver a esa mujer amable de la que algunos hablaban. Pero eran pequeños flashes de milésimas de segundo, como aquel seguramente. En el que recordaba lo traumáticos que habían sido para ella los últimos días. Suspiró y asintió antes de darse la vuelta para cumplir una vez más su deseo.

-Sólo dos de azúcar, no cuatro como la vez anterior- rectificó antes de que la sheriff alcanzase la puerta. Emma apretó los puños y se sonó el cuello antes de tomar aire y salir. -

* * *

 _N/A: esto es todo por ahora_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima._

 _PD: No olviden dejar su review en el cuadrito de abajo :D_


End file.
